


Dusk Till Dawn - Narry

by creativemind7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, lyric prank, tour break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemind7/pseuds/creativemind7
Summary: The One Direction boys had a day off to go and visit their families back home. Harry tries to prank Niall with the song 'Dusk Till Dawn' and it turns into something unexpected





	Dusk Till Dawn - Narry

While Harry is in London all he could think about is Niall. Harry's not sure if he likes Niall, he's confused. He usually likes girls but Niall's different. He misses Niall even though he'll see him in a day. Harry didn't want to bother Niall but he couldn't resist. So he starts thinking of ways to start the conversation when an idea pops in his mind. He decided to do a lyric prank on Niall using Dusk Till Dawn by Zayn Malik and Sia

Harry: Cause I wanna touch you baby  
Harry: And I wanna feel you too  
Read 10:57am

Niall leaves Harry on read so Harry continues

Harry: I wanna see the sun rise on your sins just me and you

Niall: What the hell?

Harry: Light it up, on the run.Let's make love tonight

Niall: Did you drink?

Harry: Make it up fall in love

Niall: FALL IN LOVE?! Haz, you sure you ok?

Harry: Try, Baby, I'm right here

Niall: Ummm baby?

Harry: But you'll never be alone  
I'll be with you from dusk till dawn

Niall: What?!!

Harry: I'll be with you from dusk till dawn

Niall: You said that already. Look I don't know what's up with you! When you're back to normal talk to me

Well that totally failed

Harry: Wait Niall!

Niall: What now?

Harry: It was a lyric prank

Niall: Thought so!

Harry: How?

Niall: I didn't think that you'd like me

Harry: Why not?

Niall: Many reasons

Harry: Like?

Niall: 1) You're straight  
2) you'd never like me.. ect

Harry: That's not true!!! Why wouldn't I like you?

Niall: I'm   
1) fat  
2) ugly  
3) stupid  
4) fake blonde  
5) short  
6) leprechaun   
7) Irish

Harry: STOP IT! That is so not true  
1) You're not fat AT ALL  
2) You're one of the most handsome guys on Earth  
3) You're very intelligent  
4) Blonde suits you, so does brown  
5) You're not that short, you're perfect  
6) shut up  
7) that's 1 of my fav things about you. It makes you special, especially your sexy voice

Niall: Wow that was sweet but I know I'm right

Harry: Why's that?

Niall: If what you said were true I'd be in a relationship right now

Harry: Anyone would be lucky to have you

Niall: Not really. 

Harry: I would

Niall: Really?

Harry: Course Niall. Are you that blind to see?

Niall: See what?

Harry: How much I'm freaking in love with you Ni

Niall: I love you 2 bro xx

Harry: No Niall, I mean as in more than a friend

Niall: Oh

Harry: I'm sorry if that makes you feel weird

Niall: That's even better Haz


End file.
